A grommet is often used to shield tubes and electric cables passing from a body of a vehicle to a door of a vehicle. One end of the grommet attaches to the body. The opposite end attaches to the door. The grommet includes a flexible bellows that contracts or expands when the door moves toward the body and expands or contracts (i.e., does the opposite) when the door moves away from the body. A tube or wire passes through the grommet, thus enabling a fluid or electrical connection between the body and the door.